camp_pining_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Pining Hearts Wikia
Welcome to the Camp Pining Hearts Wiki! Welcome to the official Camp Pining Hearts Wiki! This is an online portal for Camp Pining Hearts that anyone is free to edit. Take a look around! Summer camps can be many things; competitions, rivalries, and most of all, a tenacious battlefield... of love. This summer, school's out, and these bloomin' young teens have set out for a lifetime of an adventure in Camp Pining Hearts, Canadia. On a mission out of the city life to see who's the best, and who's the jest. Paulette Pines is a hopeless romantic deeply in love with the school athletic and hunk Percy Hope, but she stands no chance against her competitors in the race for true love. What desperate dirty tricks will people pull to get what they want..? And they find a journal that documented the paranormal activity of the camp . Camp Pining Hearts is a Canodian* romantic drama set on a campgrounds in the Canodian* wilderness, brought to you by the Pines Family Productions. ((*named Canodian due to the green flag and alternate universe world of SU)) Thoughts and Camp Notes! (Admin) IMPORTANT NOTE!!: Several hackers have leaked the first few minutes of the next few Pining Hearts episodes. They are NOT TV promos, and are filled with spoilers and feels that you weren't due to feel in the heart until weeks later. If you keep watching those leaks you're gonna get wicked spoiled and the midseason finale'll be ruined for you and don't come crying to us like Paulette with an overcooked poutine. (Admin) 5th March 2k16: WARNING!!! These new clips that were leaked by Nightwork Cartoon are NOT promos or whatever, they are MAJOR LEAKS that will RUIN the next upcoming Pining Bomb!! Dodge them like a dodgeball at all costs, especially on descendr! Please do not discuss on them on these forums or wikipedia if you have already seen them either. * "Shooting Stars n' Marshmallows" * "The Epic Pond Clash" Recent Episodes: * 30 Jan: Hold the Light Steady - The campers get lost in the caverns. (Promo by new Crew Pining Hearts member) * 6 Feb: The Letter - Percy receives a letter. * 13 Feb: Night by the Pond - Two campers decide to talk. * 28 Feb: The Midseason Finale!: ** Else - A new threat appears in Camp Pining Hearts. ** Second Thought - Paulette tries everything to save Percy. 28th Feb Update: What a midseason finale! Needless to say, the Crew have outdone themselves yet again in the emotional roller-coaster of "Else" and "Second Thought"! Three brand new, intriguing characters hinted at throughout the previous seasons are finally introduced and only add to the lore of the Camp, not to mention the campers finally getting along and combining abilities to save homie Percy. What was YOUR favorite moment in this epic crusade? * Leave a comment below, whether it was Paulette's poutine-out-of-the-oven burn on Anastasia or Pierre saving Percy from the cliffs at the end * Obviously it was Pierre saving Percy, I mean what more proof do you need that they are the most compatible couple. Pierre is amazing to leave his post and run to Percy's aid, did you see the way they looked at each other?! Percy has to realise this soon, how much longer can they try to deny it? -gpd ((OLD)) What was your favorite chapter of the January 7th PiningBomb 3? * If Only - Paulette learns the true meaning of regret. * Stoneskipper - The campers return to the lake. * The Raftstick Festival - Paulette competes fiercely in the raft race. * Around the Campfire - The campers try to bond and learn of a secret. * For You - The campers fight to save Percy from danger. Theory of the Week: ucantspellpieercywithouperi - "Theory on the Hillbilly in Hold the Light Steady," Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Episodes